List of Worlds
Welcome to Conworld Wikia, a conworld repository that anyone can edit. We are here to help you release your creative potential... now for world creation. Below there is a list of worlds you can contribute to now. There are currently ' ' articles in this wiki. 20x Universe Type: Realism A universe that differs mainly in the fact that it is 20 times bigger per every spatial dimension. Arkhangelsk Type: Science Fiction with Fantasy Elements An amalgamation of universes filled with numerous species and empires. Atherille Type: Medieval Fantasy Collaboration: Private Contribution The World of Atherille is continuously constructed by author Jason Denelder, who uses it as a template for his novels set in Atherille. It is a world in which humanity has experienced great tragedy with the loss of the gods of old. The Popes of the Tahllic Church can no longer communicate with the gods, resulting in a splintering of the Tahllic faith and the emergence of competing religions. Cardinal Greene tells the tales emanating from within the World of Atherille. Beast World Type: Strictly Fantasy, and Medieval A land filled with monsters and evil creatures. The last Humans are fighting to keep what is truely important, their lives. The Dawn of the Beasts will take place on Farearth. Check out the Beast World Charter where you can type your plights about the monsters you face only in Beast World. Benzia Type: ''' Earth Empire '''Type: Realism A vast world filled with politics and future countries all in one. Earth's finest hour and fight to free the trapped hostages. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Emiscolia Type: Fantasy A grand superpower of an empire set within a constructed world. Caroth Type: High Fantasy Nól-Caroth, Mer-Caroth and Iri-Caroth form the world known as Caroth,Mer-Caroth is where the Carothinians and The Dwellers Down-Below live. Recently they have been joined by Dwarves coming down from Iri-Caroth and crossing the Irizûl mountain range. The languages of Ziríl - Shadows Voice, Mannish - The Tongue of Man, Svedosh - Language of the Dwarves are spoken in these lands. Currently two wars rage across Mer-Caroth as The Dwellers Down-Below have made an all-out assault on all that lives above ground. The second war is one of age, between The Empire of Nárdunn and The Eastern Domain of Tiris'tal. Ekho Type: ''' Galactic Confederation '''Type:Science Fiction A solar system filled with wonders and dangers. From Day Lords to Cyberitans a galaxy that covers a whole entire universe. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Hayle Type: Fantasy Koneth Type: Realism Koneth is a world similar to Earth in many ways, with a dominant species nearly indistinguishable from humans. Ilonorí Type: Fantasy A planet inhabited by jotuns, elves and men. The Islands Type: Alternate History Just when you think that little bunch of islands (14°35′N, 121°0′E: check your maps, ladies and gentlemen) is just a little bunch of islands, think again. Joworld Type: Realism A world similar to earth. 6 continents, 44 countries. A great history and 4 big religions. It is as developed as our worl, but the history of Joworld is a bit different from ours. The Lein Empire Type: Ancient An empire based on ancient Chinese history, the Lein is merely one of the dynasties in the long history of a people and nation, but one of its most glorious. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome. The Mass Attrox Type: Science Fiction The Mass Attrox universe is the Milky Way galaxy, but with a few twists. It takes place nearly 400 years from 2013, and a war between the Humans and the Heretic has begun. The Syn and Mass lie dormant, ready to strike. This is the final war. This is the way the world ends. Meteora Type: ''' Meteora was founded in the 30th century AD, after a giant meteor hit the earth and landed in the midlle of the Atlantic Ocean. This wiki's only just begun and therefore of course still under construction. Might and Power '''Type: Science Fantasy M&P now develops in three different timelines: * Golden Age - Age of galaxy-spanning Ancients, huge space wars and hulking starships. A must for sci-fi fans. * Steel Age - Time of mighty and powerful, default timeline of our world. Intended for fantasy fans bored of standard fantasy. No elves. No orcs. No longswords +2. Just might. And power. * Steam Age - when the Inhark was inhabited, pioneers uncovered Great Evil, which came as unnoticed traveler. Lovecraftian horror setting. *Glass Age - There is also Maps Wanted branch of development. If you are good in drawing or mapping programs, go help out project in Maps Wanted. The Mighty Schism Type: Ancient/Sci-Fi Human civilisation is scattered across the universe. Constant war has caused civilisation to collapse. New legends must be forged. New heroes must fight. Mankind must rise again, on over a thousand worlds. Multisolar system Type: ''' In this conworld, the solar system has evolved differently and for a longer time. The Nearly Real World '''Type: Realism It's almost exactly the same as the real world - except there are a few extra landmasses and countries. Nelàm Type: Fantasy Nelàm is a beautiful fantasy world and endless with magic. It was first made 2003 and been developed under the years. Read more about it by pressing the link. If you want to see the map of Nelàm, take a look at Nelàm World Map New Coordinates Type: Realism The axis of Earth is different. New Frontiers Type: Realism A new age in history that deals with growth and forming new adventures. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Norm Type: Realism/Science Fiction In a different universe war, peace, and culture occur on different planets. Othena Type: Alt-History/Science Fiction Othena is a universe that is a combination of an alternate history (but not unrecognizable) Earth and a decidedly science fiction-based rest of the universe. Central to Earth's history is a religion based around a brief visit by Earth's nearest technologically advanced alien neighbors. Overlords Type: Fantasy A 'traditional' fantasy world filled with elusive elves, stubborn dwarves and lots of other fantasy goodness. Pangaea Futura Type: Realism The future Earth near the end of the third millenium. Click for more details. Parisiye Galaxy Type: Alien/Fantasy A large galaxy flippin miles away ^^S503486 07:59, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Retrovian Empire Type:Fantasy-Realism RPG style A vast empire that which includes all of Earth's old and new countries. You can add allies to the Retrovian Universe. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Shock Type: Realism A world that is on the brink of destruction. Shades of Grey Type: Space Opera In the not-so-far future, humanity is thriving in the darkness of space. Suns of the Latter Days Transcarpathia Type:Fantasy A realm that existed for a thousand years on Earth. This place never rests and located in Eastern Europe as Transcarpathia. The people of Earthscape never rests without a light on. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Upload Orbital: The Vishnu Rings Type: ''' An original hard SF setting set in a system of computers in orbit around Earth that simulate artificial worlds; all controlled by a mysterious Godlike being known as "Vishnu". The World of Thudd '''Type: Fantasy Oriented Imagine a people sprung out of the boughs of a Great Tree. Each of its boughs is the length of Africa and the breadth of Australia. The Tree People, the Thuddim they are called, were simple and childlike at first, they grew into a great race, eventually splintered into Seven Ancient Nations and went on to achieve deeds worthy of songs. The World of Ur Type: Science Fantasy Ur is the Rauic word for Earth. The Raum are the inhabitants of Ur. The Raum in many ways resemble a human being save that they have feline features in their faces. The Raum are not catpeople. It is really a coincidence that they resemble our preconception of feline anthropomorphism. Presently, the world of Ur is divided into two nations: two extremely powerful and advanced civilizations in eternal war by which many tales of heroism and romance are spawned. They are the Empire of the Sun and the Empire of the White Ox.